Into the Darkness
by Mimota Layon97
Summary: "My god is Sauron an he is  the god of wisdom" the elves roar in disbelief " God...Sauron...you are fool if you believe that" Female Legolas raised among Easterlings is trying to discover what the truth is...


SUmarry: Female Legolas raised among Easterlings is trying to discover what the truth is and what is a lie as she find herself in the realms of elves the mysterious creatures.

Disclaimer: do not own LOTR

Into the Darkness

Prologue: promises of the past

_Flashback: 238 Years ago_

Running through a crowded dirt path in the large overcrowded boisterous village called Bythe was a rugged lad with hair the color of white sand to the nape of his neck was calling for a person who seems to be misplaced.

"Las…LAS WHERE ARE U?"

There was no verbal response to the lad question but everyone on the dirt path look at the boy with a wry look from adults and children, envy from the women, though a mysterious smile stood out from an old man who was elder of the village and said boy forefather Helius.

"Cenwig the wood is always a shelter even when enemies are there too boy"

The elder turn away along with other to walk towards the heart of the village, Cenwig however turn around towards the outskirts of the village towards Bythe's untamed forest.

"las why the did you come into _Ælueua_ Forest knowing this place for only Priests and eldersof Blythe to worship the gods"

Cenwig whispered as he enter the forest who cut off all of the blessed rays from the sun making it always seem as night only exist. So Cenwig walked and walked and walked to it seem like the once dark forest was even darker then was that he could recognized were the tree trunks were.

"_Fuck. It is eve_ning already."

His thought did not help calm him as he was late to the celebration that happens every two years for the gods and goddess. He could not go until he fined Las. So he kept walking even though he tripped and fell he kept walking towards the heart of the forestwhere he knew he will find Las. It seem though that fate works against as his body was to tired it of the walking and the bruise he have taken and slumped to the wet cold ground

"_I won't give up" _He thought

A bright light shook the forest as it ascended to the heavens. Cenwig quickly ran towards the light as it seem the dark forest turn to day. When he reached the light he realized that it was the tallest tree in Ælueua's forestgiving off the light. He slowly walks towards the tree placing his hands on it feeling the light surged through him feeling him with hope.

"I see _Ælueua_ the goddess of fortune shows you her light. Only few has seen the light this close"

An unearthly feminine voice came from behind Cenwig making him jump and turn around to only meet blue eyes and blond hair beautiful women with pointed ears starting at the glowing tree.

"Legolas…"

The women still did not move as she stared at the tree as if she was listening to the conversion. Suddenly she smile then look at Cenwig and nodded.

"_Ælueua_deem you worthy of the heart"

The boy could only start at legoas in wonder

"Why have I done to be worthy this from Ælueua "

"I do not know…Ælueua is the goddess of fortunes so maybe you are chosen for something great"

Cenwig could only stare at tree and then smirk.

"So the gods grow tired of these weak priest and elder, when I become leader I will make Bythe stronger and bring peace to this world for Sauron the god of widom and leader of all god to see so that they can bless us"

Legolas only watch as the boy a he tremble with glee and made a silent promise to help him achieve peace.

_For Lord Sauron sake_

_End of Flashback_

A blood red tree gleamed in the distance as Legolas remember the silent vow to help bring peace to people who worshipped false gods. The reign of Cenwig had brought their village the glory by conquering all neighboring village turning their village Bythe into the capital of all conquered lands.

Ælueua no longer glow the golden hue but glowed as crimson blood spilled from a dead body. The goddess trapped in the form of the tree was the most magnificent form Legolas ever seen, When Lord Cenwig died his body layed beneath _Ælueua_ turn which made the tree turn a brilliant crimson color.

Legolas stared at _Ælueua_ a little before turning back towards her war party. She have lived longer than any man but love Cenwig more than anything as he did not treat her as a tool. So with his final wish as he died was for her to watch over his successors and all ways fight for their people peace.

_For Sauron, and for you Cenwig I will bring peace to Middle Earth and non shall stop me_

**To be continued…**

**Tell me what you guys like about this story, and what do you feel legolas will try to do next for her god Sauron and Cenwig's promise **

**To Next Time on ****Into the Darkness**

**XOXOXO and Death**

**Sincerely **

**SAURON**


End file.
